Heavenly Pups: BanditXHalo's Pups
These pups were created by SmokythePolicePup and Puppylove5 but are owned by SmokythePolicePup, Chase the police pup555, and Aurychase. First came Amy, then Bounty, and last came Cody. They are BanditXHalo's pups. Appearances Amy: She's light Brown and had her Mothers ears with a grey spot around her eye and on the top of her ear and tail she has her dad's tail and wears a dark pink-red collar. She has brown eyes. Her Foggy Bottom PAW Patrol badge is a dark grey badge with birds on it. (soon the appearance will be change) Bounty: He has a darker Brown pup, suprising to his parents, with a with belly an muzzle he has perked ears and Brown eyes like his dad but is fluffy and has a fluffy tail like his mom. Cody: He is a light Brown pup like both his parent's with green eyes and semi- floppy ears and a Lab tail. He wears a green collar. Personalities Amy: Amy acts like the boss of her two little brothers, but she is nice to them. She act tough around other pups. Like her mother, she loves soccer. Bounty: Like his dad, Bounty is calm and cool but more cautious aound people he doesn't know. He's not really outgoing but is very loyal, kind, and clever. Cody: A very silly and goofy pup and also slightly clumsy. He is Always smiling and Always making jokes he's very kind and nice and never gets mad. Stories Appeared In By Us (either as a collab or solo story): Stories: *Pups and the New Student *Bandit Goes to War, Part One *Pups and the Emotional Return Song Articles: *Home (Bandit's Version) By Others: *Pups and the Frozen Catastrophe *Pups and the Puppy Search *Pups go on stage *The Space Pups Shoot for the Stars Collab Stories Appeared in: *Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings *Rocky's Future Reality (Bounty only) Trivia: Catchphrases: Amy: *''"I wanna fly high in the sky!"'' Bounty: *''"Ready for duty!"'' Cody: *''"Green is what I mean!"'' Uniforms: Amy: TBD Bounty: TBD Cody: Cody's uniform is white with light green trims. Random: *They look up to their older cousin Destiny like an older sister after she moves in with them. *Cody has a crush on Andrea but is too shy and nervous around her to say anything. Because of this, he often gets jealous when she talks to other pups. *Despite being the oldest, Amy's siblings rarely listen to her. *Cody loves everybody but absolutely adores Trapper and Sage and always want to play with them! *Despite Cody's silliness and clumsiness, he's really good at fixing things. *Amy is friends with Soldier and Dawn's son Atlas Jr although she is unaware that he has a crush on her. in future they will have 3 pups: Andel, Davy and Bart *Bounty has no crush for now *In the 3rd gen after the pups' training is complete, the pups join Noelle as inaugural members of the Foggy Bottom PAW Patrol. Jobs: *Cody works alongside Sage as a forest ranger pup/eco-pup. His badge is green and has a picture of a leaf in it. *Bounty works alongside Trapper as a police pup. His badge is blue with a traffic cone in the middle. *Amy works alongside Lani as an aviation pup. Fears: Bounty: *Stage Fright. *Dog Catchers Cody: *Heights *blood Amy: *the dark = Gallery Grown_up_pups^^.png|At of Puppylove5 with Tundrasthesnowpup~! Amy, Cody and Bounty as teens :3 luff it so much~! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Puppylove5's pup Category:Next Generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Foggy Bottom PAW Patrol Member Category:Shared Pups Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Bandit's Relative Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters